Taking Chances
by xElectronicLuvr
Summary: "To be honest Wally, I'm terrified. I know it's not in my usual character. Nothing really scares me, but I'm fucking terrified. I don't really know what's going to happen. You have so much to lose." - Jinx. Chapter 9 updated! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, ElectronicLuvr here. I've been trying to start writing a multi-chapter story. Possibly a continuation between Flinx. A look into their developing relationship. I hope you will like the story! Thank you and enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Contains and mentions mature themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters portrayed within the story.**

" _I love him"_ Jinx thought.

" _No more running away. I did my fair share of doing this so often, it became a natural reflex and it formed into an unhealthy cycle. Damn, who knew love could be a more powerful drug than actual drugs itself."_

I wrapped up my thoughts and climbed up to the window leading to my bedroom. The sun was already starting to rise. It was 5:00 A.M. Aside from a cycle of running away, I had another cycle. It was a cycle of coming back to a certain speedster. Visiting him once a while turned into monthly visits. Monthly became weekly, then weekly became daily. Sleepless nights and staying up til sunrise became our usual doing. We would usually talk about random things such as," _If you had to pick another super power which one would you choose?"_ Questions like that we would discuss, but never the personal stuff. At least to me, not yet. I secretly loved it, but I would never let him know that.

Jinx changed into her pajamas to get ready for bed. Jinx wore a purple strap tank top. Her tank top hugged her body and showed off her curves. She wore black sweatpants that matched the cool atmosphere. She let her hair down. After slipping on her clothes, Jinx jumped into bed thinking about her boyfriend as she slowly fell asleep. When she was falling asleep, a knock woke her up.

" _Jinx?_ " A voice spoke.

Jinx woke up and opened the door to reveal her one eyed teammate, See-more.

" _Hey See-more, what's up._ " I calmly asked him.

" _There's a sale downtown on computers and jewelry. Since I know how much you like jewelry. I wanted to ask if you would like to come?"_ See-more suggested.

" _Sorry See-more, I'm going to have to pass. But thanks for asking me."_ I rejected.

See-more stared at Jinx for a brief moment, distracted by the fact she would pass up on a chance to grab jewelry. He then questioned her.

" _Jinx, are you okay? You never seem to go out with us anymore."_ See-more stated.

" _I'm fine, See-more. I've been really tired. I haven't been getting enough sleep."_ I lamely came up with an excuse.

" _Oh alright… Jinx, if you need something you could always talk to me."_ He mentioned.

" _Thanks See-more, I'll keep that in mind. Have fun and knock yourself out."_ I told him.

See-more smiled before turning around and leaving. I shut the door and went back to bed. As I laid down, I thought about the question See-more had asked me. What made me stopped stealing? It took me a while to answer that question, but my feelings tried to explain the best it could. I guess I just lost the interest in stealing. At first, it was sort of a thrill to just steal. To break the law, to not follow the rules, and not care what anyone thought about me. But then something in me shifted. I no longer had the thrill or need to steal anymore. What was the point? I never really had use for the items I stole anyway. It was just there. A constant reminder of why I chose to do what I did. When I think back to it, all it made me feel was numb. Not thrill, not fun. Simply entirely numb. I kept thinking about it until I eventually fell asleep.

 ***August 20, 2007| H.I.V.E Base| 5:00 P.M.***

Jinx woke up to a blaring alarm sound blasting through her dimmed, atmospheric room. She quickly opened her eyes and shot up sitting on her bed and turned the alarm clock off. She realized how late it was when her eyes fell on the arrows. "I got to start fixing my sleeping pattern." She scolded herself. Jinx got up and immediately grabbed her usual uniform and headed for the shower. As Jinx turned on her shower, the hot water gently came down hitting her skin. She closed her eyes as the steam filled the bathroom. She stayed like like for ten minutes before finally wrapping up her shower session with brisk shampooing. Jinx came out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around her body. She gently wiped the steam off the mirror and stared at herself. Her image turned into Kid Flash. God, she missed him. She wondered where he was. Possibly on patrol, she couldn't wait to see him again.

I walked inside my room when the first thing that caught my eye were a bouquet of roses on my bookshelf. A note was attached to it. I grabbed the note with a quick force and read it with anticipation. " _Hey there Jinxy, let's do something different tonight. Date night? Just you and I? Meet me at our usual place. I have somewhere in mind I have to take you. Be there at 7:00 P.M."_

I looked up and stared into space, "A date?" My thoughts started to romantically wander. Maybe it's getting more serious than I thought. Suddenly, my eyes snapped back onto the sentence I had missed at the bottom. It read," _By the way Jinxy, you look beautiful. Of course you knew that. Can't wait to see you tonight. - Love, KF."_ My stomach started producing butterflies. I whispered, _"I can't wait either, Flash."_

After reading Wally's note, I decided to get ready. I rummaged through my dresser to find a dress I bought previously, but never had an event to wear it to. This dress was perfect for this special occasion. It was a short V neck, lacy , and black dress that showed off my curves and a little bit of cleavage. I thought to myself," _Dress to impress right?"_ Either I go hard or go home and this dress was the definition of that. To match my dress, I put on some black heels and left my hair in a half up-do hairstyle. I was beginning to love this hair style. I really ditched the putting my hair up in devil horns. I grew out of the "trying to be evil phase," and finished it off with silver, rose earrings, and a black clutch.

I peered over to my dresser as my clock displayed 6:35 P.M. I decided to get going and hopped out my window. I took my usual path to stay hidden and quickly walked until I saw the entrance of the storage unit. I went in an closed the metal door. I looked around to see if Wally was there. I saw that the room was empty. It was weird, because usually he would show up twenty minutes before me every time we hung out. It was 6:50 P.M. I took this extra time to prep myself. There was a small mirror and I stared into it. I couldn't believe I looked like this. I never considered myself as good looking, always just decent looking enough.

 _"_ _Wow"_ A deep voice echoed.

My head snapped around to find Wally dressed in his uniform still.

 _"_ _Jinxy… You look gorgeous. I'm speechless."_ He continued.

I responded back by walking towards him and wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. This kiss was different. It wasn't passionate, but it was soft and gentle. Like a kiss to be savoured. After we broke apart. I proceeded to speak.

 _"_ _Thanks Wally, but you do know dates don't include superhero uniforms right?"_ I laughed.

 _"_ _I know Slowpoke, that's why I mentioned earlier I have a special place to take you. It's no where in Jump City. I can't really burn holes in my date attire can I? Y'know with my awesome super speed."_ He said humorously.

 _"_ _Haha, very funny Wally. At least someone has to boost you."_ I shot back.

 _"_ _Well then pretty lady, you ready to go?"_ He asked.

 _"_ _Ready as I'll ever be."_ I replied.

 _"_ _Okay Jinx, hold on tight. 3...2.."_ He counted.

Before he could even say 1, he sped off. I expected him to count to one, but it caught me by surprise. I held on to dear life and everything was a blur. I felt dizzy during the process of Wally running. Then suddenly, he stopped and cheerfully exclaimed, _"We're here!"_

I looked around the setting really oddly, it was suddenly night time and lights were flashing throughout the street. I saw the Eiffel Tower leering over buildings. Children and citizens were huddling around a mime artist and the words they were speaking weren't in English.

I quickly turned to Wally and asked him, _"Wally? Where are we!? We better not be where I think we are"_ I said angrily.

 _"_ _To answer your question, my love. We are in Paris, France!"_ He ecstatically replied.

My jaw dropped to the floor and I had to take a moment to comprehend where we were.

 _"_ _Wally? Would it be possible for you to take us back?"_ She pried.

 _"_ _No can do Jinxy, we're already here. You have nothing to worry about I could take us back to Jump City as fast as I got us to France."_ He explained.

I looked at him in disbelief. _"Paris, France? Smooth move, West."_ I thought.

 _"_ _Be back in a jiff!"_ Wally exclaimed.

And he was back within a second in front of me, wearing a black and white tuxedo with a black tie. My eyes glued to Wally. He was already handsome, but could it be possible for a human being to become even more attractive than they already were? I was so infatuated with him I forgot why I was angry in the first place. Wally looked at me and held out his arm.

 _"_ _Ready milady?"_ He gave his signature smile.

 _"_ _Ready as I'll ever be."_ I gave him a smirk and held his arm.

Wally smiled and said, _"Let the adventure begin!"_

 **A/N: Thank you for reviewing my story! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

So then the adventure began.

We walked towards a restaurant. No, wait scratch that. A five star restaurant. The number one restaurant known in France called Le Romantiques.

 _"_ _Bonjour Monsieur et Madame!"_ A middle-aged waiter greeted us. He was average in size with a bald head and the typical mustache. _"Table for deux?"_ He asked.

 _"_ _Oui, s'il vous plaît."_ Wally responded.

It wasn't a surprise he knew French. What other reason to know another language other the than food am I right?

 _"_ _Daccord, follow me."_ The waiter lead us towards a table for two all the way up onto the rooftop. It was quite amazing, the view. We were under glimmering stars with a full moon exposed. I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized Wally and I were the only ones up on the rooftop.

As we sat down, we started to order. I got the Beef bourguignon, which was beef cooked and simmered in red wine. Wally got the Jambon persillé, it was marbled ham with parsley garnish. We took our first bite of our food and fireworks lit up inside me. It was the best thing I have ever tasted. The cutlet of beef melted in my mouth like butter.

 _"_ _Enjoying ourselves are we?"_ Wally looked at me smugly.

 _"_ _Wally, this is amazing. How did you even find a place like this?"_ I inquired.

 _"_ _Got to exceed my expectations to impress the lady."_ He chuckled.

 _"_ _Who said I was impressed?"_ I sarcastically retorted.

 _"_ _Ouch Jinxy, not cool."_ He jokingly acted hurt.

 _"_ _Oh by the way Slowpoke, this isn't the only place we're going to visit tonight. There's actually one place I wanted to show you."_ Wally added.

 _"_ _I wonder where it could be, could you please enlighten me?"_ I caustically commented.

 _"_ _I can't tell you that yet, it would ruin the surprise."_ He said.

 _"_ _Of course."_ I replied.

 _"_ _Before we go visit that place, do you want anything else?"_ Wally questioned.

 _"_ _No thanks I'm good. I'm really stuffed."_ I countered.

 _"_ _Same here and that's a first for me."_ He remarked.

Wally asked for the check and looked at the amount.

 _"_ _How much is it?"_ I asked.

 _"_ _Nuh-uh, not telling you beautiful. This one's on me."_ He responded.

 _"_ _Should I help you too Wally? I have money too remember?"_ I reminded him.

 _"_ _Yeah, but this is our first date and I didn't want you to worry about how much it was."_ He softly replied.

I studied Wally for a bit, he looked genuine with his answer. Usually I had to pay with my teammates, but Wally wanted me to enjoy myself once in awhile. It made me feel warm inside. It was the sweetest thing he said, but also the cheesiest.

 _"_ _Thanks Wally."_ I smiled.

Wally proceeded to pay and gave the waiter a fat twenty dollar tip. We then both zoomed off together and we were on top of a building. At the moment it was difficult to comprehend where I was as I was still getting over my motion sickness. I glanced out towards the view and it was a peculiar view. The view still had a moonlight shine that glittered over Wally and I. The buildings were miniature sized and the citizens of Paris were like little ants crawling around. I briefly looked at Wally who was staring at me quite carefully.

 _"_ _is great. You're great. Thank you for tonight. I haven't had days like this in a while."_ I replied honestly.

 _"_ _No problem Jinx, anything for you."_ He softly said.

Being with Wally makes me feel indifferent in a good way. I felt like I could finally be myself and stop putting on a fake facade. It made me realize that I can finally tell him what has happened in my life. With trust and with ease. He always told me, if I needed anything. He was there for me and he asked me about my life once before, but back then I just brushed it off, brushed him off. I never really opened up to anyone before and shared every single one of my emotions, which included distress. I was scared at one point that my secrets and past events would scare him away, but he proved to me otherwise. I was ready to tell him.

 _"_ _Wally… I know you asked me before about my life and I never gave you a clear answer. I always tried to avoid it as much as I could and I can't do that anymore."_ I sighed.

 _"_ _Jinx, you don't need to tell me if you're not ready. I'll understand."_ Wally jumped in.

I gave him a longing look and reassured him.

 _"_ _I'm ready to tell you Wally."_ I spoke without hesitation.

 _"_ _You sure?"_ He questioned.

 _"_ _Yes, anything you want to ask me. No limitations. If you want to make it fair, you could tell me parts of your life also. I want to know."_ I assured him.

 _"_ _I would like that."_ He said certainly.


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Remember, ask me anything. No holding back."_ I reminded him.

 _"_ _Alright, I always thought about this, but what was your real name?"_ He asked.

I thought about it for a second, then I answered.

 _"_ _I… don't really know… All my life I was called Jinx. I never knew my parents, only they knew my real name, but I didn't even remember who they were. I had one brief memory about my supposed name. When I was in foster care. The housekeeper who I was close with that worked where I stayed, called me Jezebel a few times. I never really thought that was significant and thought most of the times she had mistaken me for someone else. Now that I think about it, she wasn't that old to forget anyone. She memorized every child's name that ever lived there including their faces. It could be possible that it's my birth name, but I was never too sure of it."_

 _"_ _Jezebel eh? Cute, but I prefer Jinxy better. It seems more you."_ He teased.

 _"_ _Ruining the moment, Flash."_ I joked.

 _"_ _Ahhh sorry."_ Wally softly screamed.

Wally continued to ask me, _"Jinx, remember that guy we ran into with his sister? Kid Kold? Who was he and what happened between you guys?"_

I paused, his question struck a chord in me. When others asked me about him. I had no trouble telling them. But I had trouble this time, this was Wally I was telling this to. I can't back out now. I started this and I'm determined to finish telling him.

 _"_ _Kid Kold was my ex-boyfriend, his real name was Leo and we dated for roughly about a year and a half. We attended the H.I.V.E Academy together. During the first six months of our relationship, it was great he was kind and we did pretty much everything together."_

 ***FLASHBACK***

 ***February 25, 2004| H.I.V.E Academy| 12:15 P.M.***

" _That stinking gut-muncher ruined my jetpack!"_ Gizmo complained.

" _I did nawt, you left it there! How was I s'posed to know it was on the floor?"_ See-more asked in defense.

" _Could've looked you scattered brain! It doesn't take a genius to look where they're going."_ Gizmo yelled

 _"_ _And it doesn't take a genius to not leave it on the floor!"_ See-more argued back.

 _"_ _Guys! Enough!"_ I yelled at my teammates.

Both of them looked at me for a moment before going back to scream at each other once again.

 _"Can we get lunch now?"_ Mammoth interrupted  
 _"My god."_ I sighed while rubbing my temples to relieve my headache from the screaming.

My eyes suddenly landed on someone. A boy. He was 5 feet and six inches tall. He wore a light blue beanie and round opaque glasses. Dark long sleeved shirt with two yellow buttons on the side, light blue gloves and boots. To top it all off he wore a distinct yellow scarf and belt. He had on long shaggy orange hair and an unshaven face. I'm not usually the one to like guys with hair on their face, but he looked alright. Cute even. He glanced over to my table and saw me looking at him. He gave me a smile and waved at me. I waved back. I saw he was alone and decided to go up and talk to him.

 _"Hey guys, I'll be right back."_ I notified my teammates.  
My teammates looked at me with question, but I didn't want to answer so I got up and left and walked towards him. They all stared at me as I made my way across the lunchroom.  
 _"You've got it bad for her, don't ya."_ Billy Numerous quietly asked See-more.  
 _"I don't know what you're talking about."_ See-more stammered.  
 _"We both know what I'm talking about."_ Billy pointed out.  
Mammoth and Gizmo looked at See-more  
See-more responded by his cheeks turning deep red.

I reached the end of the lunchroom and was standing in front of him. He was intriguing and mysterious. Something that attracted me to guys during my H.I.V.E days.

 _"I never really talk to guys who just hang around staring at strangers."_ I initiated the conversation.  
 _"Well then today's my lucky day."_ He replied back.  
 _"Name's Kid Kold, but you can call me just Leo. Your name?"_  
 _"Well then just Leo, name's Jinx."_ I sarcastically introduced myself.  
 _"Jinx?"_ He questioned.  
 _"Yeah, my powers make misfortunes and bad luck happen. Kinda fits with the circumstance."_ I explained.  
 _"Lucky."_ He blurted out.  
 _"What?"_ I asked him.  
 _"You don't seem like a Jinx, I should say you're the luckiest thing to come across my path so far. So I'll call you Lucky."_ He slyly commented.

 _"Well then Leo. I think we're going to get along just fine."_ I responded  
 _"Leo!"_ A stomach curdling scream echoed throughout the lunchroom.  
 _"Leo! We've got to get going. Our training session with the headmaster starts in five minutes!"_ A blond girl scolded him.  
 _"Fine Kate, I'll be there in a minute. Just stop bugging me and I'll come."_ He annoyingly responded.  
 _"You better. I know you're my brother and all, but you've got to get it together. I'll see you at the training base."_ She said  
Leo looked irritated as he looked at me and said.  
 _"Sorry about my sister, she could get very controlling sometimes."_  
 _"It's okay, siblings am I right?"_ I answered lightening the mood.  
 _"Haha yeah, I've got to get going, duty calls. It was nice meeting you Lucky. We should catch up sometime."_ He flirtatiously remarked.  
 _"Yea we should."_ I smilingly agreed.  
He gave me one last smile before walking out the lunchroom. That was the moment I knew my world was about to be turned upside down.

We did pretty much almost everything together. We would party every weekend, hang out, make out whenever we had the chance to get our hands on each other. We did almost everything you can name even drugs. We mostly did weed and did other narcotics to get high. We were on top of the world. It felt like us against the world. It felt like nothing could stop us, but something did. He did.

 **"March 12, 2005***

 _"Hey Leo, there's this rave that's happening downtown Jump. Wanna go?"_ I asked him.

 _"Sure whatever."_ He disinterestedly replied while looking at banks and stores he could potentially rob.

 _"That's it?"_ I questioned.

 _"Well what the fuck do you want me to say? Yay, a party?"_ He snapped.

 _"No, but it would be cool if you show a little bit enthusiasm spending time with your girlfriend."_ I argued back.

 _"Well Jinx, doesn't it occur to you I really don't care? I got better things to do."_ He rudely responded.

 _"Of course it's the same old shit."_ I muttered.

 _"Nevermind, I'll just go by myself."_ I told him

 _"K."_ He answered back.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I can't lie, but it did hurt my feelings on how easy he shot me down like that. I thought he was having an off day, but little did I know it was just the beginning.

There were days when he was really nice. I fell for it everytime. It wasn't genuine, he was only nice when he wanted something from me. Knowing he would go back to his old self. I couldn't help but gravitate towards his supposed kindness. So I gave in everytime.

 ***March 27, 2005| Leo's Room| 4:50 P.M.***  
 _"Lucky?"_ He softly asked.  
 _"Hm?"_ I answered back into his chest.  
 _"I love you, you know that right? I know I haven't shown that lately, but I do."_ He started to say in my hair.  
 _"Yeah, I know Leo."_  
We stayed silent for ten minutes until he cut off the silence.  
 _"I think we should take our relationship to the next level Lucky."_ Leo suggested.  
 _"In what way?"_ I curiously asked.  
 _"I think we should have sex."_ He quickly added.  
I gave him a shocked look and started to say.  
 _"Leo, I don't know if I can do that. I haven't done it with anyone before and I don't think you have either."_ I added.  
 _"I know Lucky, but don't you get it? Our first time could be with each other. I love you and you love me? Isn't that what matters?"_ He persuasively commented.  
 _"I mean yeah, but anything could happen you don't know."_ I shyly responded.  
 _"If anything happens Lucky, I'll be here for you. I love you."_ He reassured me.  
 _"I love you too Leo."_ I answered.  
Upon saying that, Leo took it upon himself to kiss me hard. His hands roamed everywhere around my body to unzip all of my clothes and I did the same for him. That night, he made me feel special and lifted me up, but only to destroy back into nothingness once again.

 ***March 29, 2005| H.I.V.E Common Room| 9:22 A.M***

I saw Leo across the hallway with his sister Kate. I smiled and was on cloud nine. I went towards them to talk to Leo about our night.

 _"Hey Leo."_ I said.

 _"Oh, hey Jinx."_ He said with monotone.

That's funny, he never called me by my real name for a while. I didn't think of it much back then, so I just brushed it off.

 _"Kate?"_ He sternly said.

 _"Okay, okay. I'm going. I know my queue."_ She raised both of her hands up and turned to walk away.

 _"Wow that's weird, what's going on with her?"_ I asked Leo.

Leo didn't answer me and stared out into space and bluntly said,

 _"I don't think, this is going to work out anymore Jinx. I think we should break up."_

When he said that, my heart split into two.

 _"What...? Why? I thought things were going well between us."_ I tearfully asked.

 _"I just don't think it can work out. I mean we fight so much now. I don't see the chemistry between us anymore."_ He responded in monotone.

 _"We can fix it Leo, that's what relationships do. We stay and fix our problems because we care for each other. Don't forget about what you said to me too. How if anything happens, you'll be there."_ I argued back.

 _"Yeah well, things change."_ He rudely replied.

 _"In a matter of two fucking days? After we had sex? You gotta be fucking kidding me."_ I scoffed.

I couldn't grasp about what just happened. My heart started to hurt and tears were slowly forming within my eyes.

 _"Look I got to go okay? We're over. What's so hard about that to understand? You're great and everything really. But like I said, it's not working out anymore."_ He said one last sentence before turning to leave.

 _"Fuck you Leo, fuck you. You lied to me. Don't talk to me ever again asshole!"_ I yelled to him as the hallway cleared.

He looked at me and went into his classroom. As the hallway was empty I broke down. I didn't care if I was late or didn't even show up at all. My whole world came crashing down the exact moment when I felt like my life was taking a turn for the better.

I sobbed and sobbed until class was over. I spent several weeks in despair and was a walking travesty.

 ***May 13, 2005| Lunch room| 12:25 P.M.***

Before I knew it, it was already lunchtime. I walked to the lunchroom and towards the table where my teammates were sitting. They talked, but I stayed silent the whole time. I stayed like that until they eventually noticed.

 _"Jinx, are you okay?"_ See-more asked with worry.

 _"Yeah, what's got your panties in a twist? It's the time of the month already?"_ Gizmo questioned.

 _"Watch your mouth, not today Gizmo. Today is not the day."_ I angrily shot back.

When I said that. Gizmo knew to shut up. He knows that when I'm having a bad day. It does not get pretty for anyone.

 _"Geez, butt-muncher."_ Gizmo muttered under his breath.

Upon hearing that, pink electricity radiated around Gizmo's mashed potatoes and exploded all over his face. I ran off crying back to my dorm.

 _"Jinx, wait!"_ See-more called after me.

I ran and ran and didn't stop until I got to my dorm. I slammed the door and sat on my bed. The tears kept coming. If this is what heartbreak feels like. I do not wish this sort of pain on anyone. Any other type of pain is fine. But physical and mental pain from loving someone. That's the only type of pain I would not condone towards anyone.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

I dried up my tears and cleared my voice, _"Yeah, who is it?"_

 _"Jinx, you feeling okay? You just sort of ran off."_ See-more brought up.

I opened the door and it revealed to be See-more. His face was flushed with worry.

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is great."_ I tried sounding happy as I could.

See-more raised his eyebrow not being convinced by my answer.

 _"Jinx, I know you're not fine. Is it because of him?"_ See-more proceeded to question me.

The moment See-more asked me that question. I started to cry non-stop.

" _Hey Jinx, shhh shhh it's okay."_ See-more said comfortingly. He hugged and held me as I cried into his shoulder.

 _"Why does it hurt so much?"_ I asked See-more.

 _"Because you're in the stage of grieving. It's going to be okay. This pain will pass and you will be okay."_ See-more whispered.

" _Why did he leave? Am I not good enough?"_ I continued.

 _"He's an idiot, he left a diamond for rubbles. And Jinx don't ever ask that question, you're the most beautiful girl I laid eyes on. Don't cry over someone who's a one out of a scale of ten."_ See-more stated.

I looked at See-more for a brief moment before asking.

" _See-more, why are you so nice to me? I thought you always hated me since I'm not always the nicest person or leader to you guys?"_

 _"Jinx, I always liked you. When everyone else on our team is acting dumb. You made me laugh and cheered me up most of the time. I think... I think I have feelings for you."_ See-more blurted out.

My head snapped up and I looked at him with confusion.

 _"Jinx, I'm sorry... I -I didn't mean to shout that out. I'll leave if you like."_ He stuttered.

I didn't know what came over me, but I did it on instinct. I felt numb within that moment and I wanted to feel something. Anything. I kissed See-more. It took him a second to kiss me back. I don't think he was really expected that kiss as my reaction.

 _"Jinx..."_ He gasped my name.

I began to pull him towards my bed and I got on top of him. We made out profusely and my lips began to attack his neck. He moaned in pleasure. I took off my shirt to reveal my bra and I began to feel him up on his leg. He shivered and flipped me over so he could be on top. That day See-more made me forget, but yet I still felt numb.

After our exchange, we both fell asleep for a while. I woke up seeing See-more still asleep. A sudden pang of guilt and confusion washed over me. I got dressed quickly and tried leave my room, but then See-more woke up.

 _"Jinx, where you going."_ See-more asked me with desperation.

 _"I'm sorry See-more, but I have to go. I'm really sorry."_ I sadly replied.

 ***FLASHBACK ENDS***

The hurting look on his face was the last thing I saw before I left him. We never really spoken about that day. We just avoided eye contact and interaction. Even if we did interact, we pretended that day never happened. We didn't really know what to say to each other or at least I didn't know what to say to him.

 _"Jinx... I'm so fucking sorry."_ Wally apologized.  
 _"No Wally, it's okay. I got over my ex and found someone who's not an asshole. But the one thing that haunts me till this day was not giving See-more an answer. Instead I just left him like that with no explanation to why I did that. I feel like such a hypocrite, someone broke my heart into two and I turned around doing the same thing to someone else. I felt disgust and hatred for myself. I couldn't even look him in the eye. I don't know what to say to See-more. Even, if I did have something. I don't even know if he would want to hear me out."_ I anxiously explained.

Wally took a second to think about my situation. He then offered a solution.

 _"Jinx I think you should talk this out with See-more the next time you guys see each other. He needs an answer and I truly believe, he would want to hear you out. You guys have the strongest bond out of all of your H.I.V.E teammates. He would try to understand from your point of view of why you choose what you did. It would just hurt him more everyday if he was left unanswered."_

I thought about what Wally said and took a second to process the information I gave him and the information he was giving back.

 _"You're right, Wally. I need to face my problems. I'm so used to running away from them. I had trouble knowing where to start and mending it."_ I responded.  
 _"Well with that, I think you should start with this one."_ Wally said while giving his side smile.

 _"Yeah, I think I will."_ I thought deeply about it. This is a new start.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Thanks Wally, for listening to me."_ I replied.

 _"No need to thank me Jinxy, you could always repay me back with something..."_ He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

 _"Hey! Pig!"_ I comically said while playfully punching Wally on his arm.  
 _"Kidding!"_ He chuckled.

 _"So is there anyone else you would like to speak about?"_ He asked.

 _"Well I did date Cyborg and he betrayed us to take down the H.I.V.E Academy."_ I answered.

 _"Wait, wait, wait. Hold the phone. You dated Cyborg?"_ Wally inquired.

 _"Yeah I did, but it wasn't serious. I was really pissed that he lied to me, but I understood why he did. It was for his team and he couldn't turn his back on them. He apologized when I switched sides and we're just friends now."_

 _"Oh okay good. I was about to say. The next time I see Cyborg, it's going down between me and him."_ He stated.

 _"Wow Wally West, am I sensing jealousy?"_ I teased.

 _"Um... N-no..."_ Wally stuttered.

 _"You're cute Wally, but you have nothing to worry about. I love you remember?"_ I reassured him.

 _"I know, I wanted to see what your reaction was and I got it babe."_ Wally baited.

 _"Haha, you're hilarious."_ I answered ironically.

 _"Learned from the best."_ His eyes shifted towards me.

Thinking about what I just told Wally. It made me think about his life. Was it different as mines or did he go through the same way? Curiosity got the better of me and he said he didn't mind me asking the same questions as he did. So I went for it.

 _"Wally?"_ I called his name.

 _"Yea"_ He quickly answered.

 _"Would it be okay if I ask you about your life? Since we pretty much covered the significant aspects of mine."_ I asserted.

 _"Sure Jinxy, ask me anything."_ He implied.

 _"Anything?"_ I questioned.

 _"Anything."_ He reassured.

I took a moment to choose my questions wisely. I didn't want to get to the raunchy stuff first. Kinda ruins the fun.

 _"How was your life growing up."_ I asked.

 _"Well I haven't had the best life growing up. My mom and dad were always pressuring me to do better._ _Something that makes lot of money. Being happy and choosing my own career wasn't an option for me. My dream was to become the next Flash and my back up plan was to become a Physics Major. I always loved running. The adrenaline rush and energy boost. It was something I was good at. Before I had my powers, I was naturally fast. I always won races and no one had ever beaten me. My parents knew I had a knack towards something, but they thought it wouldn't be a good career choice. So they decided to lock me inside and make me study. I got good grades and I knew I was smart. My grades would be above ninety percent average, but I hated every minute of it. Deep down it was something I didn't want to keep doing."_

 _"Damn Wally... I didn't know and here I thought you had everything you've wanted."_ I said.  
 _"It wasn't even the worst part, if I ever mentioned about wanting to become the Flash or becoming a Physics Major. They would beat me until I stopped saying it or until I started telling them I wanted to become a doctor or some job career they deemed as successful. It was fucking insane."_ He added.  
 _"I lived under my parents control until I was about 11. I couldn't take it anymore. I was really unhappy and if I kept living with my parents. Being just a kid, I think I would've lost my mind. So I moved out with my uncle Barry and my Aunt Iris. I told them what happened and they were appalled of why my parents treated me that way. My uncle and aunt confronted my mom and dad, they just flat out denied the accusations. But my Uncle and Aunt knew the truth anyway and asked if they would have the permission raise me instead. The most heartbreaking thing about that was, my parents didn't fight for me. They just gave me up to my Uncle and Aunt with a snap of their fingers. Although, I was happy move in with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. It sucks to know that I wasn't worth the fight to my parents."_

 _"_ _I mean it's great to have your Uncle and Aunt supporting you. Have you seen or spoken to your parents since then?"_ I asked him.

 _"_ No, I haven't. I completely cut them out of my life after that. I was really done dealing with the pain. I saw no point of contacting them really. I tried with my parents, but they never tried for me. It defeats the purpose. I'm happy where I'm at with my Uncle, The Flash and Aunt Iris." He stated.

 _"_ _Wait? Your Uncle is The Flash!?"_ Shock consumed my face.

 _"_ _Yeah, I was shocked too. My lifetime idol was actually my Uncle. Go figure."_ He replied.

 _"_ _So then how did you get your powers? Did you naturally develop it?"_ I curiously asked.

 _"_ _Well, let's say… It was sort of an accident?"_ Wally carefully inputted.

 _"_ _Accident?"_ Jinx quizzically looked at Wally.

 ***November 21, 2000, 5:30 P.M***

I remember my Aunt Iris taking me back to Central City during the summer where she lived. She said my uncle knew The Flash. I got so excited as I was going to meet my favorite superhero.

"Aunt Iris!" Ten year old Wally excitedly screamed.

 _"_ _Wally! How's my favorite nephew doing?"_ She greeted him.

 _"_ _I'm doing good Aunt Iris and I'm only your favorite nephew because I'm an only child."_ Wally giggled.

 _"_ _Don't be so modest Wally, you'll always be my favorite nephew only child or not."_ Iris reassured him.

 _"_ _I really missed you Aunt Iris."_ Wally said while hugging his Aunt.

 _"_ _I missed you too Wally."_ She gave him a tight hug.

A manly voice called my Aunt from the living room. I always instantly recognize that voice anywhere.

 _"_ _Honey, I'm home!"_ His uncle Barry vocalized.

 _"_ _Wally, there's Uncle Barry. Go say hi."_ Iris ordered.

 _"_ _Uncle Barry!"_ Wally screamed.

 _"_ _Hey there kiddo, how ya been?"_ Barry said while ruffling Wally's hair.

 _"_ _I'm good."_ He said smiling.

 _"_ _Uncle Barry, when are we going to meet your friend The Flash?"_ Wally innocently asked.

 _"_ _Soon kiddo, after we have breakfast. We can't leave the house on an empty stomach."_ Barry answered.

 _"_ _Well, we better start breakfast. The food is getting cold."_ Iris warned.

With my Aunt's warning, we quickly went to the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table. As soon as I sat down. I noticed my Aunt made my favorites. It didn't matter if it was morning, afternoon, or night time. She never fails to make my favorite meals.

 _"_ _My favorites! Piles of everything. Toast, bacon, eggs, sausage, waffles, orange juice, and melting butter to smother everything on."_ Wally exclaimed as he began eating.

Barry chuckled, _"Slow down Wally, you don't want to get a stomach ache this early in the day."_

 _"_ _Sawwy"_ Wally replied with his mouth full."

 _"_ _Well would you look at the time, we've got to get going. Wally after you're done meet me outside. I'll start up the car."_ Barry told us.

 _"_ _I'm done Uncle Barry."_ Wally exclaimed as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

After Uncle Barry and I finished breakfast, we gave a hug and kiss to Aunt Iris before leaving. Then off we went, we were about to go meet my lifelong idol since I was a kid. At least that's what I thought. Uncle Barry pulled up in front of a science laboratory. It was really rainy that day and heavy thunderstorms were expected around 7:00. I was curious to why we would meet the Flash here. He told me he was inside and we came in. The place was huge. It had five floors and we went up to the second floor, it was the first room.

 _"_ _Uncle Barry? Where's the Flash?"_ Wally enjoined.

 _"_ _Well Wally you're looking at him."_ Barry confessed.

I was dumbstruck and my eyes bulged from learning the truth. I couldn't believe it how and why? I took a second to recollect my thoughts. I just wondered why he never told me and now that I realize that he was waiting for the right time to tell me.

 _"_ _What? How?"_ Wally directed.

 _"_ _I was working in a lab one evening. I was trying to create an antidote for healing purposes. It was a bad night since thunderstorms were rolling in. I couldn't find an ingredient so I walked over to the other side to the room looking for it and I left my station unattended. When I came back, thunder had struck the building and everything was moving. Eventually thunder had struck a cord that was connected my station to the metal wall of the building. I was leaning on my station when my experiments exploded dousing me in chemicals. It knocked me out. When I woke up I didn't think anything of it. I felt fine and I didn't have any wounds. So I continued on and I knew later on something was different with me. The powers started kicking in and I ran abnormally fast without having to put much effort."_ Barry explained.

 _"_ _Wow… That seems really cool Uncle Barry. I just wished something like that happened to me. Seems like a dream."_ Wally expressed.

 _"_ _It may be Wallace, but it's one out of a billion chance it could happen again."_ Barry said truthfully.

 _"_ _Yeah, sadly."_ Wally disappointedly uttered.

 _"_ _Hey, cheer up kiddo. You still have time to becoming a great Physics Major going towards a Doctorate Degree. To me that is an awesome career choice."_ He comfortingly expressed.

 _"_ _I guess. Thanks Uncle Barry"_ Wally said.

 _"_ _Alright kiddo, the storm is kicking in. I need to lock the rooms in this particular hallway. I'll be right back okay?"_ Barry apprised him.

 _"_ _Okay."_ Wally stated.

The moment my Uncle Barry left. I looked around the room and picking up strange chemical my uncle left out. I was mesmerized by the different types of chemicals there were. Then, it happened. The lights shut off and I heard lightening. It was silent for a moment until lightening then struck harder this time. Before I knew it, glass and chemicals were flying everywhere including onto me. I found myself on the floor blacked out. I heard screaming and someone was shaking me. I couldn't see who it was, but I reckoned it was my Uncle Barry.

 ***November 21, 2000 9:27P.M.***

I started to become conscious again. My eyes fluttered open. I saw my Uncle Barry with panic across his face. I started to realize I was in a room and hooked up to an AV and saw my vital organs on the screen. Everything was abnormally fast, was something happening. Am I okay? Uncle Barry noticed I was awake and started to say.

 _"_ _Just as I feared, your body processed it much faster than I did."_ He said calmly.

 _"_ _Uncle Barry, what are you talking about?"_ I questioned him.

 _"_ _Your body evaporated the chemicals when you were struck. Looks like it's just you and I buddy."_ He informed me.

I couldn't believe it. I'm supposed to be happy right? I mean I am, I'm just completely shocked. I was told becoming the next Flash was impossible and having powers like this is one in a billion. Then this happens? I was speechless.

 _"_ _I'll train you, but you can reveal your identity. This is what keeps you safe. We can only tell your Aunt Iris and that's it. Everything else you have to keep under wraps."_ He warned me.

 _"_ _Okay Uncle Barry. I won't let you down!"_ I promised him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, ElectronicLuvr here. I hope you guys enjoyed my chapters so far. I will still continue this multichapter. I'm sorry if it takes me a while for me to update sometimes. Just trying to make and give the best quality for you guys :) Without further ado, happy reading!**

 **WARNING: Contains and mentions mature themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters portrayed within the story. In this chapter, there is only one scene I do not own from Young Justice.**

Since then, I've been going on missions with Barry. To be honest at first, it was difficult and I wasn't used to it. But over time I got better and faster at stopping crime. I don't regret a minute of it.

 _"_ _That's a lot to take in, Wally."_ I asserted.

 _"_ _Yeah, I know, Jinxy."_ He voiced.

 _"_ _I'm sorry about your parents Wally, but are you okay currently?"_ I wondered.

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm better than okay actually. I'm just happy Uncle Barry and Iris got custody of me. I wouldn't have asked for better parent figures than them."_ Wally responded.

 _"_ _I'm glad everything worked out for you."_ I expressed.

 _"_ _Anything else you want to ask me, Slowpoke?"_ He asked me with content.

I thought about it. I always wondered, has anyone has hurt Wally before? The way Leo has hurt me?

 _"_ _Have you ever gotten your heart broken? If so, who was it and what happened?"_

Wally's face shifted as he was carefully thinking about the question I just asked him. I couldn't tell if it was anxiousness or sadness.

 _"_ _Yeah, I did get my heart broken. Her name was Artemis."_ He simply replied.

 _"_ _Wait. Artemis? The Archer?"_ I quizzically asked him.

 _"_ _That's her. How did you know?"_ Wally questioned me.

 _"_ _You know Cheshire right? When I was at the H.I.V.E. Cheshire was there for a brief while. She wanted true assassin business to be done, so she decided to give the H.I.V.E a chance to see if they were on the same page as her. She became my roommate for the first year at H.I.V.E. She was mostly private about her life, but one thing she always mentioned about was her sister Artemis. Although, she missed leaving her sister behind. Business had to be done as she usually said. She showed me a picture of Artemis that she always keep hidden inside her pouch."_ I confessed,

 _"_ _That's surprising. I didn't think anyone else aside from the Justice League knew."_ He stated.

 _"_ _Well I think they did, but Cheshire decided to tell me because I usually keep my mouth shut with a lot of things."_ I explained.

 _"_ _Ah, got you."_ Wally said.

 _"_ _Anyways, why did you guys break up?"_ I asked.

 _"_ _I can't really pinpoint one reason as to why we broke up such as us fighting constantly and not being truthful. But if I had to say the main reason why we broke up. I would say, I think I loved her more than she loved me. We dated for two years, but I felt like she was drifting away from me. We were already on the edge of breaking up, but what ended us completely was when I found out she was talking to other guys behind my back. It hurt me a lot because it made me feel like the last two years of our relationship meant nothing to her. It took me seven months to get over her."_ Wally continued.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **January 11, 2004|6:30 P.M| Mount Justice**

The first time I met Artemis was when she was introduced to the Team as Green Arrow's new sidekick. Five months before when the team formed. It consisted of Robin, Speedy, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, and I. Green Arrow decided to add Artemis to the team because Speedy wanted to pursue heroism on his own for a while. The team had spent the day at the beach, while I was stuck having my first day of school for sophomore year. I tried quickly running back to the base holding my beach attire, but everyone was huddled in a circle and there she was.

 _"_ _Wall-man is here! Now let's get this party, star-"_ Wally exclaimed before he tripped.

 _"_ _-ted"_ He finished.

 _"_ _Wall-man huh? I love the uniform, what exactly are your powers?"_ She snarkily asked.

 _"_ _Uh? Who's this?"_ Wally questioned.

 _"_ _Artemis, your new teammate."_ She introduced herself.

 _"_ _Kid Flash, never heard of you."_ He introduced back.

 _"_ _Um, she's my new protege."_ Green Arrow interrupted.

 _"_ _W-what happened to your old one?"_ I curiously asked.

 _ **"**_ _ **Recognized Speedy, B06."**_

 _"_ _So I'm replaceable?"_ Speedy bluntly pointed out.

 _"_ _It's not like that, you told me you were going solo."_ Green Arrow answered.

 _"_ _So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?"_ Speedy interrogated.

 _"_ _Yes, she can."_ Artemis said as she stepped up to Speedy.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ Kid Flash asked.

 _"_ _I'm his niece." "She's my niece."_ Artemis and Green Arrow said at the same time.

 _"_ _Another niece?"_ Robin joined in.

 _"_ _But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team, but we have no quota on archers."_ Aqualad explained.

 _"_ _And if we did, you'd know who we'd pick."_ Wally reassured.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

I wasn't really fond of Artemis at first. She thought I was a jerk and I thought she was rude. We would disagree on simple stuff and we always got on each other's nerves. As we went on more missions and spent more time with each other. We developed feelings for one another. My feelings for her went into the deep end.

I remember her feeling upset about her family. It was been awhile since she saw Cheshire and she didn't know how to react. Apparently Cheshire was playing and pushing Artemis's buttons by trying to mess around with Speedy and almost revealing that Cheshire and her were related. Artemis was scared because it would make her out as the enemy since she was related to an assassin. Speedy already disliked her when he first met her and that wouldn't really help the situation.

 _"_ _Hey, everything alright?"_ Wally asked Artemis.

 _"_ _Not really."_ She dully replied.

 _"_ _What's wrong?"_ He asked her again.

 _"_ _I haven't seen Jade in such a long time. The last time I saw her was when I was 7. She left to further pursue her villainous career and I was left behind. Now that we finally see eachother again, she decides to greet me like this. Through Speedy and possibly ruin my spot on the team, like who does that? Who does that to their own sister?"_ Artemis ranted.

 _"_ _Hey, don't let it get to you. She's probably doing that because she hasn't seen you for awhile. She misses you and when you finally see someone you miss again. It makes you act out of character and portray the worst emotion possible."_ Wally soothingly replied.

 _"_ _You think so?"_ She stared at him.

 _"_ _I know so."_ He replied solacely.

 _"_ _Wow, thanks Wally. I never thought about it that way. I always thought she was only interested in things when it was only in her best interest."_ Artemis fulminated.

 _"_ _Now you know, you just got to scratch what's on the surface to understand it fully."_ He declaimed.

When we finished our conversation, she looked with me with eagerness and precision. I felt gravitation towards her, we grew closer and closer each second passed and before I knew it, her lips were on mine. The kiss lasted for about a minute, but it felt like forever. We officially became a couple two days later when I asked her on our first date. It was funny because I had to delay my girlfriend proposal to her because of Justice League business and she got mad. I knew she was waiting for me to ask.

 ***June 13, 2004| 2:15 P.M.| League common room**

 _"_ _Ah, so Romeo finally shows up."_ She teased.

 _"_ _Hey, don't blame me. Missions are mandatory. Can't say argue back against Bats. You know how he is."_ He light-heartedly explained.

 _"_ _I guess you're right Flash. I think I'll let you off the hook this time."_ She smirked.

 _"_ _No worries, I never disappoint."_ Wally stepped closer to Artemis.

 _"_ _And so he says."_ She replied in a sultry voice."

Wally gave Artemis a longing and hard kiss and when they finally broke apart, he built up the courage and asked her.

 _"_ _Artemis, will you be my girlfriend? Before you answer, the options are Yes and Yes."_ He comically added.

 _"_ _Ooh, tough choice."_ Artemis said holding her chin.

 _"_ _I think I'll go with Yes."_ She laughed.

 _"_ _And Kid Flash scores!"_ Wally celebrated with victory.

We had a strong connection and bond. Our thing was just stroll out in the park and sat there past midnight. I remember one night. After a full year of dating. I decided to tell her I love her. I was so scared of her response until she told me whether or not she felt the same way.

 **June 20, 2005| 11:37 P.M.| Central City Park**

 _"_ _Artemis?"_ Wally called.

 _"_ _Yes, Wally?"_ She quickly looked over.

 _"_ _You know, how we dated for a year now right? I wanted to tell you that. I love you."_ Wally expressed.

Artemis looked at him lovingly while holding his hand and answered him, _"I love you too."_

I was the happiest man alive when she said she loved me too. It was the best feeling ever, to know that someone that you love loves you back. At least I thought she did for a while.

After I told her I loved her, she started to shut me down. She didn't want to spend time with me when I wanted to take her out on dates. She was gone most of the time. I would usually see her in the Justice League common room, but she stopped showing up. If I was lucky to see her, she would show up in uniform at our base when we were going on missions. If I brought it up to her, she would just brush it off saying she's busy. When I kept asking, she would get angry and say that "I don't trust her." I only dealt with her attitude because I loved her and I had a glimpse of hope left for us. I tried talking to her, but she would always get angry at me and we constantly fought every day.

 ***October 24, 2005| 5:22 P.M.| League Common Room**

 _"_ _Hey Artemis, since you're off today. I just wanted to ask if you would like to get lunch today together?"_ I carefully asked her.

 _"_ _Not today, I'm busy."_ Artemis cooly replied while typing on her phone.

 _"_ _You're busy? Doing what?"_ I quickly asked her.

 _"_ _Just stuff."_ She rolled her eyes.

 _"_ _What stuff? You're on your phone!"_ I yelled.

 _"_ _Stuff as in being alone, why do you care?"_ She rudely replied

 _"What's up with you lately? You usually don't act like this. I don't even see you anymore."_ I blurted out.

 _"_ _I don't know Wally, maybe I just want to be left alone and not be bothered by you. Plus I have a headache. Listening to you ranting about the worst and best restaurants around Central City isn't going to help me."_ She mockingly expressed.

After she said that. My mood died completely for that week. It hurt me to see that she was acting like that towards me. She didn't even tell me what's wrong and I had to come and ask her to find out. But every time I do, she turns me away. I don't think she even cared about how I felt during that moment or every time we fought.

 _"_ _Fine, if that's how you really feel then."_ I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

 _"_ _Bye."_ She said as she left.

After Artemis left the common room. I fucking lost it. All the pain and anger built up I had to unleash it somehow. I haven't felt this angry in a long time. The last time I felt this angry when my parents treated me like shit for trying to pursue my dreams.

 _"_ _Fuck!"_ Wally screamed as he punched the wall several times leaving holes within it. He dropped to the ground with tears running down his face.

I knew within that moment. I didn't want this pain anymore. That I couldn't handle it anymore. And that Artemis and I were coming to an end soon. I didn't know when it was going to end. Either she ends up breaking it off or I end up leaving and cutting ties with her completely. Then, one day. That's when our love life was sealed and gone. That day marked the day of my breaking point.

 ***December 15, 2005| 10:30 P.M.| Mount Justice**

That day was the day of our mission against villain Queen Bee. I walked in and the whole team was there. Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, M'gann, Superboy, and Artemis. Artemis again was on her phone as usual and I walked to stand by her. She didn't noticed and I looked over to her phone. She was texting Marvin White, one of my classmates. All I saw were flirty texts from him and she flirted back. She didn't even mention about me. One of the texts I saw were he had a great time with her earlier that day and that they should have a date like that again. Upon seeing that, I was done. Done with her, done with us, everything.

 _"_ _Artemis! What the hell are you doing!?"_ I yelled.

Artemis looked up. The whole team stopped talking and their eyes shifted towards Artemis and I.

 _"_ _Wally, chill out. What are you talking about?"_ She coyly asked.

 _"_ _Chill out? Are you fucking serious? I know what I just saw. Don't act like you didn't do anything. You fucking cheated on me! I saw you texting Marvin. I was standing right next to you!"_ I furiously raised my voice.

 _"_ _Are you joking? Out of everything you could say to me, this is what you came up with? I'm not texting him Wally."_ She cooly spoke.

 _"_ _Well then give me your phone, prove me wrong. If you say you didn't text him. I want your phone right now."_ I demanded.

Artemis stood there and looked me straight in the eye and said, _"I'm not going to give you my phone Wally that's personal. It's like you don't trust me."_

 _"_ _Bullshit Artemis. Don't pull that card with me. I wouldn't have acted like this if you didn't act the way you did. You gave me a reason not to trust you."_ I angrily explained.

 _"_ _I'm still not giving you my phone Wally."_ She calmly replied.

 _"_ _Then, that answers my question then. It's over between us."_ I informed her.

I turned back to leave, but before doing so I had one last thing to say to her.

 _"_ _You know Artemis, I loved you and I think I loved you more than you loved me. I tried to make it work between us, but you didn't. You gave up on us that quick. The only reason why I tried was because I fucking loved you. Now that I realized you didn't love me back. You don't know how hurt I was whenever you spoke to me, like you didn't give a single shit about me. I couldn't sleep, eat, or think. It takes me a lot to give up and the fact that I gave up right now is because I've had it with you. You could've grown up the courage and told me you didn't want to be with me anymore. But you didn't. You broke me. You hurted me more than any villain in the world ever could."_ I lumpily said.

With that the whole room grew wide eyes and everyone stayed silent.

 _"_ _Wally- wait."_ Artemis called out.

 _"_ _Save it, Artemis. Don't bother. I'm done."_ I loudly remarked.

I turned back around and left through the door. The Team gave Artemis judging eyes before their eyes turned to me as I left. It was horrible and I wished that the Team would never had to witness that, but I just couldn't handle it anymore. It was my breaking point.

 ***FLASHBACK ENDS***

 _"_ _We didn't speak for awhile after that. She only reached out to me two months later to apologize and asked how I was doing. I forgave her, but we decided to stay cordial and just consider each other as teammates. That was about it with us."_ Wally wrapped up.

 _"_ _Shit… Wally… I can't believe it. I'm sorry."_ Jinx said, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 _"_ _Don't worry about it Jinx. I'm okay now. I found you. I know you won't ever do that to me. It's just that no one knew what happened except the Justice League. So now I'm telling you."_ He softly explained.

 _"_ _I know Artemis isn't here to defend herself, but I can't help but say… What a bitch move."_ Jinx calmly replied.

 _"_ _No it's okay. She apologized and we're just teammates."_ He summed up.

 _"_ _Was it just a normal relationship? Did you guys... You know? Do the deed?"_ I curiously asked Wally

 _"_ _No. I knew that if I lost my virginity to her. It would wreck me even more. So I decided to save it and do it when I'm ready with a person I really love and if they love me back."_ Wally detailed.

 _"_ _So you're a virgin?"_ I asked shockingly.

 _"_ _Well yeah, I may be a flirt at times, but I'm not barbaric Jinxy."_ He replied amusingly.

 _"_ _Touche, Wally."_ I replied jokingly.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Wally. I just didn't expect it to be like this. You're an amazing person. It hurts me to know that you were hurt like that."_ I compassionately stated.

 _"_ _It's okay, Jinx. Thanks for caring. But you don't have to worry about that now. I found love again and it's with you. You made me happy and made me believe that it's possible to find happiness once more."_ Wally confessed.

 _"_ _Anytime Wally, thanks for being there for me too. I know I could count on you."_ Jinx replied.

Wally gave Jinx and soft smile and proceeded to say. _"I love you, Jinx. I'm glad I found you."_

 _"_ _I love you too, idiot."_ She passionately answered back

With the night being still young. Wally and Jinx shared a long and passionate kiss. They wasted no time and decided to spend the whole night away in each other's arms until sunrise.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: Contains and mentions mature themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters portrayed within the story. Without futher ado, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 ***August 21, 2007*Eiffel Tower 6:32 A.M**

Wally and I stayed with each other for hours. It was one of the best nights of my life and I surely would not forget it. We could stay like that for a while more, but then tiredness got the better of us.

 _"Let's get home princess."_ Wally yawned.

 _"What already? What time is it?"_ I curiously asked.

 _"It's six in the morning."_ Wally answered.

 _"Six!?"_ I have to get home before my team wakes up. I forgot how fast time could fly by." Realization dawned on Jinx.

 _"Yeah same and I'm the need for speed type of guy."_ Wally chuckled.

 _"And so the whole world knows."_ Jinx sarcastically replied.

 _"That's the way it should be."_ Wally smiled brightly.

 _"You ready, Jinxy?"_ Wally questioned.

 _"Yes"_ I simply replied.

Wally zipped us away from Paris, France and just like that we were back in Jump City and back to the H.I.V.E Base. I jumped off of Wally's back and wobbled back and forth before gaining back my stance.

 _"Still never going to get used to that."_ Jinx commented.

 _"Ehh, you'll get used to it someday."_ Wally shrugged.

I looked at Wally deep into his eyes before speaking. His face blended within the sunrise. His fiery locks glistened against the rays. Looking at Wally reminded me why I fell for him in the first place.

 _"Thank you Wally for the date. I had a great time."_ I appreciatively replied.

 _"Anytime Jinxy. I just wanted our first date to be special. I hope I didn't come up too short."_ He worriedly expressed.

 _"Too short? Actually you met my expectations, even exceeded. I never had a date like that in my life. So thank you."_ I complimented.

 _"You're welcome Slowpoke. I'm glad you liked it."_ He expressed with relief washed over his face.

 _"Well, I gotta get going Wally. Before my teammates wake up."_ I reminded him.

 _"Alright, I'll let you go Jinxy. See you later?"_ He questioned.

 _"Yeah, definitely."_ I softly smiled.

 _"And Jinx?I love you."_ He gave a quick kiss on top of her forehead.

 _"I love you too, see you."_ I softly replied .

With that, he zipped away and I climbed up towards the window leading to my bedroom. I cautiously looked outside my door to observe if anyone was awake during this time.

 _"Looks like it's just me."_ I quickly closed my bedroom door and went straight to the bathroom.

I took a long, warm shower and changed into my black tank top and striped pajama bottom. I walked out into the H.I.V. E kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading to bed. On my way, I noticed a black shadow around the corner.

 _"Who's there? I'm not afraid of you. Come out and fight"_ I yelled out.

Upon saying that the shadow got closer. I held out my pink illuminated hands and walked towards the figure. As soon as I turned the corner, I was shocked to find a familiar face.

 _"See-more, you scared me."_ Jinx exhaled with relief.

 _"Sorry, I was just getting something to eat. I slept all day yesterday."_ See-more apologized.

 _"It's okay, the others aren't up yet?"_ She raised.

 _"Oh, they're up. They went out for an early raid at the video game store."_ See-more explained.

 _"Of course, those morons. You didn't want to go?"_ Jinx added.

 _"Nah, I just wanted to stay back for a change."_ He answered.

 _"Oh, right."_ I awkwardly added.

A moment of silence erupted between us. It felt like eternity before See-more spoke up.

 _"Well, I'm going back to my room. I think I'll try to go back to sleep if I can."_ See-more replied.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to See-more I decided I can't run away from my problems any longer. Before my brain could prepare on what to say. My mouth did the work for me.

 _"Wait, See-more. Actually… I needed to talk to you about something. If you don't mind."_ Jinx brought up.

 _"Sure, what's up?"_ See-more questioned.

 _"I'm sorry See-more. I'm really sorry."_ Jinx said heartily.

 _"Jinx,-I"_

 _"No, See-more. I never got a chance to tell you I'm sorry for what happened. I was selfish for what I did. I was vulnerable and heartbroken from what Leo did. I tried using you to mend my pain and it wasn't right. You loved me and I lead you on. I shouldn't have done that. Someone broke my heart and I turned around and did the same thing. It wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry."_ Jinx explained.

When I said that. He didn't reply. I didn't know if he was mad or sad. I looked up to observe his expression. His expression was neither mad, sad, or anything. To my surprise, he was calm.

 _"Jinx, I forgive you."_ See-more simply replied.

 _"What? But I ignored talking about it with you for almost a year now. You were waiting for an answer. How could you forgive so quickly?"_ She dumbfoundedly answered.

 _"I know, I kind of figured it out later you weren't in the right state of mind after Leo. I went with it because I cared about you and my feelings for you got in the way. I imagined wanting to be with you for so long. At that moment, I felt like my wish came true to call you mine for a day. Even though you might not feel the same way. I loved you so much."_ See-more genuinely replied.

My eyes widened at his response. I felt like absolute shit. I treated one of my closest friend and teammate that way. I didn't consider his feelings.

 _"I'm really sorry See-more… Which leads to the question. Do you still love me?"_ Jinx asked cautiously.

 _"Romantic wise? No. Friendship wise? Yes, I still love you as that. I'm not going to lie. It did take me awhile to get over you. But I do see you as my friend now."_ See-more sincerely answered

 _"Alright thank you for being honest with me."_ Jinx took a deep breath before continuing. _"Do you want to us to start over as friends?"_

 _"I would like that."_ See-more smiled. _"And Jinx? Thank you for discussing it with me rather than continuing to ignoring me. I really appreciate it."_

 _"No problem, it's something that needed to be done. I felt like I owe it to you, not only as a teammate, but a friend. I think it's really time for me to grow up and fix my mistakes."_ Jinx dawned.

 _"Good mindset, sometimes I wish Mammoth and Billy would think that way. Maybe even Gizmo. But I guess some people never really change."_ See-more retorted.

 _"Yeah…"_ I agreed.

I thought about Gizmo, Billy, Mammoth, and Kyd more further. Maybe See-more was right. No matter what topic I bring up to them. Whether if we were going to plan to steal or if I needed my team. They just brush it off. I guess nothing really ever occurred to them. They simply just do not care. I don't think anyone could live like that, but apparently the Fabulous Four could. It was sad to think about, but sometimes you can't save everybody. No matter how hard you try, there's some people that are way too lost to be saved or they simply do not want to be saved.

 _"You know, you should just go with him, Jinx."_ See-more suddenly spoke out.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe it. I never expected See-more to tell me to just go anywhere in matter of fact.. I thought he would tell me the opposite and try to get me to stay with him.

 _"What?"_ Jinx slowly narrowed her eyes towards See-more.

 _"You could still save yourself from this chaos of a crime life. You have Kid Flash, deep down Jinx I know you were never made for this life. Kid Flash thinks the same way. You can still get away. Go with him."_ See-more continued.

I stared at See-more absorbing what he said to me. I know I should go, but a part of me wonders if I do leave what will happen to everyone else. Especially See-more.

 _"If I do go See-more, what will happen to everyone else?"_ Jinx swallowed a big lump in her throat.

See-more paused for a moment and continued on. _"You don't need to worry about everyone else. I think you've done plenty of that for the past two years. It's time to think for yourself, Jinx."_

 _"What will happen to you especially? You were my only true friend here."_ Jinx expressed with concern.

 _"I don't think I will stay with the team either. I'll be on my own and I can maintain myself trust me. Just know, we'll still be in touch."_ See-more reassuringly smiled.

I stepped towards See-more and gave him a long hug. Maybe this was start for the both of us as friends.

 _"Thanks See-more for being a friend to me no matter the case and I'm sorry for everything."_ Jinx genuinely apologize.

 _"Let bygones be bygones. I'm just glad we finally got it out of the way. I'll miss you Jinx."_ See-more replied.

With that See-more gave me one last smile before turning away, he left me with my thoughts.

 _"I'll miss you too, goodbye."_ I whispered.

I think that settles it. It's the ending to everything right? But not quite. It was only the beginning

 **A/N: Chapter 6 updated! Sorry I took a while to update, I just wanted to post it on days that were spread out and didn't want to bombard you guys with several chapters at a time lol. Thank you for the ones who took the time to read my story. I will post a new chapter as soon as I can. Again, thank you so much. Remember reviews are appreciated! xElectronicLuvr out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, ElectronicLuvr here. I hope you guys enjoyed my chapters so far. We're on Chapter 7 yay. I would like to thank nomnomthegreat for giving me a few ideas. KF Fan, JustsomereaderS, and Ezfa for reviewing. If you guys have any suggestions feel free to P.M. me! All reviews and suggestions are welcomed :) Without further ado, happy reading**!

 **WARNING: Contains and mentions mature themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters portrayed within the story. In this chapter, there is only one scene I do not own from Teen Titans.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **September 5, 2007 Wally's Neighborhood 11:26 A.M**

I was walking to Wally's place. I looked down at the piece of paper Wally had given me. He left me an address named 1695 Genica Way Drive. I proceeded to look up and eyeing every restaurant and building until one caught my eye. There it is, a large and cozy apartment complex building with a white, picket fence surrounding the entrance. It was about two weeks since Wally and I saw each other. We texted, but we haven't seen each other face to face. It was also about two weeks since See-more and I last talked. Reflecting with what happened. I was ready to talk to Wally. It made me think of the possible near future. Where I saw myself and the statement he popped earlier in our relationship.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **December 2, 2006 Wally's Room 9:12 A.M**

It was the first night I ever stayed over at his apartment. The H.I.V.E was up all night figuring out what places to rob. They wouldn't realize I would be gone so I decided to stake out somewhere else.

 _"Good morning beautiful."_ Wally rolled over and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He threw off his blanket revealing his abs and boxers.

 _"Morning you."_ My magenta eyes fluttered open only to meet sky, blue eyes.

 _"How'd you sleep?"_ He questioned.

 _"I slept great. One of the best nights of sleep I've had in awhile."_ I answered as I gave a morning stretch.

 _"I'll make breakfast. Does the special lady have any requests?"_ Wally sarcastically peered over.

 _"Hm, now that you asked. I want pancakes, but I also want waffles. I can't choose between blueberry or strawbe-"_

 _"Okay, Pancakes with every type of berries coming up!"_ He gleefully shouted.

 _"Hey! That's not what I asked for!"_ I yelled.

 _"Love you too! It'll be the best thing you'll ever put your lips on. Trust me!"_ He echoes from the kitchen.

 _"Ugh, boys. You can't live with them and you surely can't live without them."_ I shook my head and turned over

 ***20 minutes later***

 _"Your breakfast is ready, milady."_ Wally excitedly retorted.

 _"This better be worth it for you to ignore my "request."_ I emphasized as I took a small bite. I slowly chewed his creation until I suddenly came at a full stop. Wow… This is not bad. Shit… I can't give him the satisfaction. He'll never let me live it down.

 _"Is that the face of enjoyment I see? Didn't I tell you I told you so?"_ Wally mockingly suggested.

 _"Shut up."_ I glared at him.

We both gave each other a silent stare and then started to burst out laughing. God, It always leads to that everytime. I'm not going to lie. I actually don't hate it. Wally then calmed down and gathered himself together. His facial expression became serious. He continued to speak.

 _"Hey Jinxy, can I talk to you about something? I was meaning to ask you something. I've had it on my mind for a while and I never got a chance to ask you"_ He inquired.

 _"Yeah, sure."_ I slowly nodded. Unsure at first where it was going.

 _"Remember the first night we met at the museum?"_ Wally suavely brought up.

 _"What about it?"_ I asked with anticipation wanting him to get to the point.

" _I asked you right then and there if you would trust me to leave the criminal life and start over with me."_ He slowly built up.

 _"Yeah."_ I monotonously answered. I know where this was going.

 _"If I asked that now, would you be ready to do that?"_ He asked persistently.

 _"Start over? Wally just like I responded to you. Where would I go and what would I do."_ I strongly emphasized.

 _"You could come and live with me, I'll help you along the way."_ He genuinely offered.

 _"You want me to live with you? As roommates?"_ I caustically replied.

 _"Well yeah, we've been seeing each other for awhile. I want to take that next step."_ He answered honestly.

 _"You want me to move in? In case you haven't noticed I'm still the enemy."_ I bluntly spat out.

" _I know, but that will all change. Once they see you on the good side trying to change. They won't see you as one anymore."_ Wally reasoned.

 _"Wally, I'm not too sure about that. I ambushed your friends more than I could count in a lifetime. They probably would love to see my head on a stick by now."_ I retorted.

 _"It never hurts to try. You just got to think positive. I'll help you. I believe they'll accept you and that you can do it. I won't stop until they do."_ He softly explained.

For some reason, I got angry and felt defensive. I didn't know why. I think what he said struck a chord in me. I knew he was right. I was just too stubborn to admit it. Instead, I expressed it in the worst way imaginable.

 _"Well stop then! How would you know they'll accept me? You've never been in my shoes to know every single damn thing I did. What gives you the right to tell me what's going to happen, when you're not even certain what they're going to say about me?"_

 _"Jinx, I just want to help you. If you give me a chance to."_ He persuaded.

 _"Well, I don't need your help. I can handle it on my own."_ With that I turned around and walked away.

I felt so terrible talking like that to Wally. I didn't intend to, the last thing I saw was the hurt look on his face. I realized I was in the wrong this time, not him.

 ***FLASHBACK ENDS***

 _"Jinx?"_ I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as my eyes reach Wally's.

 _"You finally came. You alright?"_ He curiously asked.

 _"Yeah, Wally.. I'm okay. Actually, can I talk to you in private?"_ I swiftly tried to gather my thoughts.

 _"Yeah, sure Jinx. Come in."_

Wally stood back to let me in. I knew it was still an uncomfortable subject and I might not know what the hell I'm about to get myself into. But I need to address it to him and let him know. I know if I never change, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. It was now or never.

 _"I think I'm ready."_ I quickly spat out.

It grabbed Wally's attention and I continued, _"I think I'm ready to start over and change. I'm sorry for speaking to you like that before and hurting you. I know it's not a valid reason, but it was because I wasn't too sure and I was scared to make that step with you. Now I'm positive I'm ready for it."_ I spoke with confidence.

The moment lingered between us. His facial expression didn't shift. He was in his thinking pose. I was getting worried. Did he change his mind about it? Did he finally realize that it wasn't a good idea anymore? Suddenly, he cut me off with a passionate kiss. He put his hand on my cheek and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. It lasted for a hot minute and we both pulled back still closely face to face.

 _"What was that for?"_ I softly asked him.

 _"That was for being brave and realizing your worth. I know it's still a touchy subject for you to bring up. I'm glad you're taking a step forward to make a change. It means a lot to me."_ He explained.

 _"To be honest Wally, I'm terrified. I know it's not in my usual character. Nothing really scares me, but I'm fucking terrified. I don't really know what's going to happen. You have so much to lose. I just don't want to be the reason why people exclude from everything. Shunning you out because of me. I'm bad luck and pure luck has never happened to me."_ I anxiously revealed.

 _"I don't care what they think."_ He quickly said.

 _"What?"_ I remarked.

 _"I don't care what they think about me. What only matters to me is you. I know you're scared of not knowing. But that's a part of the risk. Think about it this way, if you don't know the outcome and things end up well. You'll feel so much better about it. If you know what's going to happen beforehand. It doesn't strike up much appreciation versus not knowing. It may sound insane, but trust me it's good to have that in mind. I also believe that you can do something about it to make it a good outcome. Which is why Jinx, I'm doing everything I can to make sure the Titans see what I see about you."_ Wally indubitably responded.

 _"Wally. Thank you, I don't know what to say."_ I was speechless.

 _"You don't have to say anything. Just know your love and loyalty is enough for me."_ He squeezed my hand.

 _"Where do I start? With the whole hero scenario?"_ I built up the courage to ask.

 ***Wally's communicator rings***

Wally picks up his communicator. Robin's face shows up.

 _"Calling all Titans. The Brotherhood of Evil has been listening. I'm breaking off all further communication. Take care of yourselves. You know what to do."_ With that the communicator went into static mode and exploded apart.

 _"To answer your question, you heard Robin, duty calls."_ Wally suggested while holding out his hand. _"You in?"_

 _"Definitely."_ I took his hand and we zoomed off. This was going to be some fresh start.

 **A/N: Chapter 7 Done! I want to thank the people who favorited and followed my story! Thank you guys for giving my story a chance! Here are some honorable mentions:**

 **\- Anime Forever love**

 **\- Astronautical7**

 **\- Devil'sAdvocate2018**

 **\- Ezfa**

 **\- Jinxie**

 **\- JustsomereaderS**

 **\- Opinionated Shipper**

 **\- Zinnia99**

 **\- org 13 is best**

 **\- transmetaljohn**

 **\- majorbrony95**

 **\- floralsombrero**

 **\- fromhourtohourdornotetonote**

 **The next chapter will be out soon! Again thank you guys so much! ~xElectronicLuvr out**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, ElectronicLuvr here. Here it is! A new added chapter! Also, I would like to thank Clarisse17 for reviewing! You really made my day when I received a review from you. Thank you for your very kind words it means so much to me :) If you guys have any suggestions feel free to P.M. me! All reviews and suggestions are welcomed. Without further ado, happy reading!**

 **WARNING: Contains and mentions mature themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters portrayed within the story. In this chapter, there are only two scenes I do not own from Teen Titans and Young Justice.**

 **Chapter 8**

Wally took us to the base in Paris where the Brotherhood of Evil was holding all of the Titans captive. He sped up in front of my former H.I.V.E teammates.

 _"_ _Now's the time you're probably thinking, I shouldn't have hooked up with the Brotherhood guys. Hate to say it, but told ya"_ He retorted.

 _"_ _Ahhhh!"_ Cyborg entered and was slammed on the stairs while fighting Control Freak.

Wally turned his head to Cyborg and continued, _"Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up a friend._ _"_ Wally pointed towards me.

I entered and was surprised to see everyone, but Seemore. I smiled knowing Seemore had taken action to leave.

 _"_ _You're with him!? Traitor!_ _"_ Gizmo yelled along with Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, and Billy Numerous' shocked faces behind him.

 _"_ _Probably have some catching up to do."_ Wally looked over in my direction before speeding off to collect the defeated villains.

 _"_ _Nothing personal."_ I proceeded to snap my fingers to erupt a small pink, electrical wave to swipe up the H. .

 _"_ _Now that was unexpected."_ Cyborg commented before proceeding to knock out Control Freak with a huge punch.

As villains were getting defeated and fighting was getting easier. I turned to find Madame Rouge. I wanted to finish her off. Hot Spot and Wildebeest was cornering her and I snapped my fingers. She fell through the ground trapping her legs.

 _"_ _Oops, did I do that?"_ I mocked her.

Hotspot and Wildebeest grabbed her arms on each side, stretching her. I snapped my fingers again, which let her legs go and she flew only to hit the freezing machine. She finally turned into an ice sculpture.

The battle between Villains and Heroes were over. Most of the villains now are frozen. I'm guessing crime rates will drop dramatically after this. After the battle, we headed back to Titans tower to take it easy. It was a relief lifted from everyone's shoulders. But I still couldn't let it go being surrounded by a bunch of heroes. Some greeted me and some just glared at me. I couldn't ignore that little pull in my gut anymore.

 _"_ _Wally, what if I can't do this."_

 _"_ _Don't worry about it Slowpoke. You did great today. You helped us out. Trust me._ _"_ He replied with reassurance while holding my hand.

 _"_ _Hey, Wallman!"_

As Wally and I turned around we were greeted with another familiar redhead… Speedy. He was exactly how I remembered him. Red short sleeve shirt, red pants, yellow boots, and archery attire. I couldn't forget the replica Robin mask. Word at the H.I.V.E he was messing around with a former assassin, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who.

 _"_ _Long time no see."_ Speedy greeted Wally with a thumb clasp handshake.

 _"_ _Speedy! How you been?"_ Wally excitedly responded.

 _"_ _I've been good, just the usual. You finally made it. I thought you weren't going to come since I didn't see you earlier at the battle."_

 _"_ _Nah man, I just arrived late. I went to pick up someone."_ Wally explained.

 _"_ _Ohhh I see."_ Speedy glanced over at Jinx and looked at her up and down while grinning.

 _"_ _Way to pick em, Flash."_ Speedy gave Wally a pat on the shoulder.

 _"_ _Dude."_ Wally was starting to get serious and elbowed Speedy.

 _"_ _I'm just kidding… Partly. I'll get going. It was nice catching up. We should get together with the old gang and hang out sometime. What do you say?"_ Speedy suggested.

 _"_ _That'll be great."_ Wally agreed.

 _"_ _I'll text you guys the location and the date later. I got some more catching up to do. See ya."_ Speedy departed and went to greet Jericho and Herald.

 _"_ _Speedy, huh? He's pretty laid back for a guy who usually takes things seriously._ _"_

 _"_ _Yeah, he can get like that sometimes. You'll get used to him eventually."_ Wally inserted.

 _"_ _I hope you're right about that. I wonder if he's still seeing you know who?"_ Jinx pondered with her hand on her right cheek.

 _"_ _Yeah, I wonder about that too."_ He countered back.

 _"_ _Ahem."_

Wally and I turned around to see Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven approaching us.

 _"_ _Hey Kid Flash, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"_ Robin sternly requested. Although the mask hides his facial expression. Wally knew an unsure countenance was hiding under there.

 _"_ _Sure, I'll be right back Slowpoke."_ Wally said in his usual happy go lucky tone as he turned away.

Both Titan boys walked off into the hospital wing to talk in private. Robin walked towards the metal chair and sat down. Wally sat on the left side of the hospital bed.

 _"_ _So what do you want to talk to me about? Is it about that I showed up late to the fight? Sorry Robin I got caught up in some stuff."_ Wally genuinely explained.

 _"_ _Actually that's not why I called you here. It's about Jinx. Would you care to explain why she's here?"_ Robin looked out the window with a solid expression.

Wally was calm, he knew it would come to this eventually. _"Listen… Robin. I was meaning to talk to you about it. I just didn't know how to approach you in a way where things don't get ugly. I guess you beat me to the punch first."_ He shrugged while scratching the back of his head.

Robin took a deep breath figuring out a solution and trying to sympathize with Wally.

 _"_ _Wally, I get what you're trying to do. But, Jinx was a villain. We had a full blown history fighting with her and the H.I.V.E. She ambushed the Tower and kicked us all out of our own home. She teamed up with Slade to attack us. Do you really think this is a good idea?_ _"_ Robin stressed.

 _"_ _That's the thing Robin. Jinx WAS a villain. It's past tense. She left all of that behind when she saved me from Madame Rouge. She could've turned me over but didn't. She helped us take down and fight against the Brotherhood of Evil. I think she deserves a chance."_ Wally countered.

 _"_ _I don't know, I'm still unsure about all of this. Not to mention what happened with you and Artemis. As your teammate and friend. I don't want you to go through the same fiasco you did with her."_ Concern was stretched all over his face.

 _"_ _Dick, thanks for caring. But I have a good feeling about Jinx. She realized what she did wrong and haven't committed a crime for the past six months. With her powers, she would make a good addition to the Titans."_ Wally asserted.

Robin took a moment for Wally's argument to sink in. He was thinking long and hard about it.

 _"_ _Alright fine, I'll give her a chance. But on a few conditions."_ Robin raised his index finger.

 _"_ _You name it, anything."_ Wally readily agreed.

 _"_ _She has to do regular check ups with Raven. We can't tell if she's actually telling the truth and I need to know for sure until we can fully trust her. I can't go through another Terra situation. It's just too much to risk at this point."_ Robin expressed.

Wally thought it was unfair and also an invasion of her subconscious, but he is willing to prove that the person that he could always count on was the same person that everyone else could count on in the future. _"Okay. Sounds fair, anything else?"_

 _"_ _One last thing, she can't get in contact with anyone who was apart of H.I.V.E academy and when I mean we need to keep an eye on her. We need her to stay at Titans Tower until we feel confident enough."_ Robin listed.

 _"_ _You mean she has to sleep on the couch until you guys can trust her? You know I have my own place with her there. We can drop by I can run fast, remember?"_ Wally looked at Robin with confusion and disbelief.

 _"_ _No Wally that's not what I meant. She will have her own room which will be Terra's old room. Plus, regardless of how fast you run it will be more convenient for her to stay here for a few days since she will be checked up by Raven anyways."_

 _"_ _Ohhhh right ha,"_ Wally laughed sheepishly with an embarrassed countenance. _"I got to start remembering things."_

 _"_ _And I never said she has to stay here alone. You could live with us to keep Jinx company. I know if she stays here by herself it'll get a bit lonely for her."_ Robin added

 _"_ _Are you serious? You mean I'm allowed to stay!?"_ Wally excitedly vocalized _"_ _Whoo hoo!"_

 _"_ _Okay stay whelmed. Yes you can, so do we have a deal?"_ Robin holds out his green, gloved hand towards him.

 _"_ _You got yourself a deal, I'll make sure Jinx understands."_ As Wally happily complied, he shook hands with Robin sealing their deal.

 _"I really can't believe you, out of all people would convince me to agree with something like this"_ Robin slouched against his chair.

 _"_ _What are best buds for? I get you to do things that you normally wouldn't Robbie."_ Wally screeched as Robin got up and lightly smacked him with his back hand.

 _"_ _You wish"_ Robin smirked at his comment.

This gave Wally a sense of joy that his friend still trusts his judgement after being a part for a while. Wally had flashbacks to when Robin and him were back at the League. They were best friends and inseparable.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **August 3, 2004|1:06 P.M| Mount Justice**

Robin, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy, and Kid Flash were waiting for Black Canary to arrive to give lessons on combat for an active mission. Once she arrived she stepped on the sparring platform and it started to glow. They gathered around her and had a small discussion about lessons and bruises before they all jumped right into the lesson.

 _"Now, combat is about controlling conflict. putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."_ Black Canary sternly looked around the room.

With a banana in one hand Wally raised with his other available limb, _"Right here! Yeah!"_ He walked up in front of Black Canary and inhaled the remainder of his banana, _"After this, whish. I'll show you my moves."_

Black Canary smirked taking him on as a challenge as she swiftly punched him. She quickly twisted and kicking his lower ankles causing Wally to fall backwards onto the floor.

 _"_ _Oh… Urgh… Hurts so good."_ Wally groaned.

 _"_ _Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong."_ Black Canary questioned while holding out her hand helping Wally stand up.

 _"_ _Ooh Ooh! He hit on teacher and got served?"_ Robin sarcastically answered holding up his index finger. Wally was holding his left shoulder trying to ease the pain, _"Dude!"_

 ***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Smiling at the old times, Wally snapped back to reality and continued his conversation with Robin.

 _"_ _So how have you been Dick? The last time I heard about you was when you and Starfire made headlines after the Tokyo fiasco. Care to fill me in?"_ Wally wiggled his eyebrows prompting Robin to answer.

 _"_ _I- It's nothing, how are you and Jinx?"_ Robin nervously stammered trying to change the topic.

 _"_ _Uh-uh Robin, not so fast buddy. Give me the details or so help me I guess I have to ask Starfire to fill me in."_ Wally knew he cracked Robin, out of everything he was afraid of is people finding out he is a sap.

 _"_ _Fine, I finally asked Starfire to be my girlfriend."_ Robin blushed.

 _"_ _Do you love her?"_ Wally continued.

 _"_ _More than life itself. She's really different, a good type of different."_ Robin smiled.

 _"_ _See, wasn't that easy?"_ Wally humorously poked Robin.

 _"_ _Shut up..."_ Robin retorted.

Wally chuckled before turning back, _"Let's get back to everyone, you probably don't want to keep Star waiting."_ Wally gave a wink towards Robin. He walked side by side with Robin before they came to a complete stop at the door.

 _"_ _Wait.. Wally. I also needed to tell you something else. It almost slipped my mind. I wasn't going to bring it up, but you needed to know this."_ Robin explained.

 _"_ _Okay, if it's about me showing up late again. I'm so-"_

 _"_ _Artemis is in Jump City."_ Robin cut him off.

 **A/N: Chapter 8 Updated! I want to thank the people who favorited and followed my story! Thank you guys for giving my story a chance! Here are some honorable mentions:**

 ** **Sazaku8Star****

 ** **Clarisse17****

 ** **germanyswarrior****

 ** **The-Fallen-Spirit****

 **Chapter 9 will be out soon! Again, Thank you guys so much! ~xElectronicLuvr out**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, ElectronicLuvr here. I hope you guys enjoyed my chapters so far. Chapter 9 is here!** **If you guys have any suggestions feel free to P.M. me! All reviews and suggestions are welcomed :)** **Without further ado, happy reading!**

 **WARNING: Contains and mentions mature themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any characters portrayed within the story.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **September 5, 2007| Titan's Tower Hospital Wing| 5:26 P.M**

It took a moment for the news to sink in. I didn't know what to think. I wasn't necessarily mad. I felt calm, I felt like I didn't even care. Back then I would be this hurt and angry person, but now I know for sure I had moved on with my life. I have finally let go of the past.

" _I'm sorry Wally."_ Robin apologized.

" _Actually, Robin don't be I'm okay. But why is she visiting Jump City? Why now?"_ Wally asked with a monotone expression.

" _The League had to go deal with Lex Luthor. It was a task that didn't require anyone else but Batman, Superman, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Green Arrow."_ Robin informed.

" _Right, they had to bring out the big guns. But why did she exactly choose Jump City? Star City needs an extra pair of hands there."_ Wally stared curiously at Robin.

" _I wish it were that simple, but Black Canary ordered Artemis to come to Jump. Since word got out every superhero was here, she didn't see it as a problem for her to check out what was going on."_

" _Of course, really should've remembered that"_ Wally scratched his head. " _Anyways, thanks for the heads up Robin."_

" _Anytime, but are you sure you're okay? I could contact The League and tell them we really got it covered here."_ Robin readily pulled out his communicator.

I knew Robin cared, but he didn't have to do that. I knew his past with Slade and the fact we froze every villain known to man was taking up his mind, he needed to relax. Besides how bad could it be?

" _Yeah I'm sure Dick thanks."_ I gave him a smile before I walked towards the exit with Robin behind me. As soon as the doors of the living room busted open Robin stepped in front of me and the chattering decreased.

I looked over to Jinx and quickly sped over next to her as she was talking to Argent.

" _I want to thank all of you for coming to help and to celebrate our victory, we will host a get together in a few weeks. Until then, we just need to get a few things situated. I can't thank you guys enough."_ Robin finishes his speech as Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg crowded together side by side with Robin.

 _"Indeed, much gratitude to you all friends. I cannot wait for the formal meeting where I will give thanks by singing a traditional Tamaranian folklore song."_ Starfire took a deep breath before screeching out a tune. In a split second all the dishes and glasses broke until Raven covered Starfire's mouth with her hand.

Everyone groaned trying to make sure their eardrums did not explode. Beast Boy did not flinch because of his ear wax buildup, while Cyborg's mechanical parts malfunctioned.

 _"Uhh.. Thanks Starfire I think they got it."_ Raven spoke with a monotone response and annoyed facial expression. Starfire giggled with embarrassment with a teardrop sweat on her forehead. _"Hehe.. indeed."_

 _"Again everyone thanks for coming, we hope to see you soon."_ As Robin wrapped up the meeting, everyone said their goodbyes. Little by little our teammate population started to decrease. Once every one left I turned to Jinx to tell her the news.

 _"Hey Slowpoke, good news. They're willing to give you a chance."_ I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I was too excited that this could be one of the many first steps to help Jinx.

 _"Are you joking? That fast? I expected for them to take their time and decide upon weeks. How'd you change their mind? Let alone Robin?"_ Jinx stared in disbelief.

 _"Technically… I only spoke to Robin. I haven't asked or told the rest. But Robin understood where I was coming from. He decided to give you a chance. He hasn't told the others yet either."_ I explained. _"But don't worry I'm sure the rest will come around. But I know for sure Starfire will be the first to accept you. Not sure for Beast boy or Cyborg… Or Raven… Yeahhh, maybe she will take a while."_ I rambled.

 _"Great. That makes me feel loads better. Time is killing me softly."_ Jinx felt the uncertainty creep up from the back of her mind.

 _"Jinx. Don't worry about it. Robin has gotten it under control. You just gotta stay positive."_

I moved my hand towards Jinx's to reassure her. I know she usually would accept things and wait for the outcome. But with the events of the battle and her teammates. I can't seem to blame her to stress over Robin and his team.

Jinx started to ease up as I felt her muscles relaxing. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before asking me, _"So it's going to take weeks for them huh?"_ Before I could answer her, a raspy monotone voice interrupted me. Jinx and I turned around only to meet Raven's face.

 _"Yes and no. For some it won't take weeks. For me it will."_ She answered coldly.

Raven was not easily forgiving or a fan of "second chances" it was easy to guess, I looked towards Jinx to see her reaction, but from the looks of it what Raven said didn't bother Jinx none.

 _"Raven, it's alright. Remember what we talked about."_ Robin entered left of Raven with Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg behind him.

 _"I don't trust this."_ Raven looked towards Robin. _"Besides, you agreed without telling us first. Remember what happened with Terra? The last time you did it on your own accord?"_

 _"Don't bring her up Raven, she has nothing to do with this."_ Beast boy quickly spoke up with uneasiness and looked away.

 _"I remember, but this isn't about Terra. This is about Jinx. I trust Kid's judgement. We agreed to be cordial and go through the conditions."_ Robin explained.

 _"No Raven is right, Robin and I haven't asked how you guys felt about that. We can have a voting system and clear the air."_ Wally offered.

 _"Seems fair, we should do that instead. It can't hurt"_ Cyborg chipped in. _"So who's going first?"_ All eyes shifted towards Robin and Wally.

Robin and Wally looked at each other in the eyes deciding who should speak until Robin spoke up.

 _"Since I brought this to your guys' attention. I'll go."_ Robin took a moment to speak and turned towards Jinx. _"To be honest, I wasn't sure if I could trust you and give you a chance. But Kid is our friend and teammate and I trust his judgement. I am going to give you a chance."_ Robin then looked at Starfire who's face brightens up.

 _"I am also happy to give you a chance. When I first came here to Earth as an escaped prisoner. I was familiar with how it felt to be seen as evil and to be rejected by many for tearing apart the city. Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy, and Raven offered me a chance. They could have easily apprehended me and returned me back to the Gordanians, but they did not. I was most certainly grateful. It would be only fair if I gave you a chance as well. I already consider you as a new friend."_ Starfire smiled warmingly towards Jinx.

Next in line was Beastboy. With him I thought Jinx would have a clear chance. Or so I thought.

Beast boy looked down towards the ground before looking up at Jinx. _"Look, this has nothing against you it's me. If you came to us a few months ago. I would've definitely said yes. But after Terra, I'm not so sure anymore. I defended someone who I believed was innocent who turned out the opposite of what I thought. It's funny that I believe in always giving someone a chance, but here I am doing something different. I'm still trying to get over that, so I'm sorry, no."_

Beastboy stared down back towards the ground with an apologetic look. Last but not least, Cyborg. I stared long and hard at him. I felt like Jinx was done for. Cyborg took a deep breath before making the final decision.

 _"Yes, I can give her a chance."_

 _ **CLIFFHANGER**_

 **A/N: Chapter 9 Completed! I want to thank the people who favorited and followed my story! Thank you guys for giving my story a chance! Here are some honorable mentions:**

 **Ig090700**

 **ChibiMex**

 **Chapter 10 will be out soon! Again, thank you guys so much! ~xElectronicLuvr out**


End file.
